The subject matter disclosed herein is related generally to energy conversion systems and specifically to methods of determining or locating ground faults and insulation degradation in energy conversion systems.
A photovoltaic (PV) cell converts light into direct current (DC) by exploiting the photovoltaic effect: when sunlight or some other light falls upon the cell surface, the electrons present in the valance band of the atoms of the cell material are being excited by the energy absorbed, and finally jump to the conduction band and become free. Then the free electrons may be attracted by a positively charged electrode thus generating a DC voltage. A PV system typically includes a plurality of PV cells connected in series/parallel to form a module, the modules are connected in series to form a string, and the strings are connected in parallel to form a DC distribution network.
Ground faults are a major hazard in energy conversion systems that include DC distribution networks, such as, for example, photovoltaic (PV) systems. Prompt detection and location of ground faults will provide higher system availability as well as a better protection for personnel and equipment.